1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the tensioning of a cable used to control the activation of a drive and/or brake of a power equipment unit, such as a walk-behind snow thrower or power lawnmower.
2. Prior Art
Control cables are used in various types of power equipment for activating drive and/or brake connections in response to the operator's movement of a control handle. The cable extends between the control handle and the component being controlled.
In order to achieve proper control, the cable must be correctly tensioned. Because cable tension can vary during operation--as a result, for example, of the stretching of a drive belt--the cable tension must be adjusted. This typically is done periodically by manually changing the effective length of the cable between the control handle and the controlled component.